1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective guard for an oil burner, and more particularly to such a protective guard which is adapted to be small-sized at the non-use, to thereby be compactly packed or stored while being mounted on an oil burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a protective guard for an oil burner has been used to cover a combustion section of the oil burner to protect a user from accidents occurring during the use of the oil burner. Accordingly, the protective guard is required to arranged at a position separate from the oil burner. However, this causes the protective guard to be significantly large-sized. Thus, the conventional protective guard has a disadvantage that because the packing or storing of an oil burner having the protective guard attached thereto is substantially bulky or oversized, it often requires the removal of the protective guard from the oil burner.
Accordingly, it would be highly desired to develop a protective guard for an oil burner which is capable of being small-sized at the non-use of the oil burner to allow the packing or storing of the oil burner to be carried out in a compact manner while having the protective guard attached thereto.